


Domestic Deckerstar

by dre_deckerstvr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_deckerstvr/pseuds/dre_deckerstvr
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer take Trixie out for fun and end up liking the idea of raising her together.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	Domestic Deckerstar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much at the people who left kind messages on my previous story! It really motivated me to write this one. Much love ❤️

Chloe and Lucifer had been working hard for weeks on cases and paperwork. It was mostly Chloe doing the paperwork. Of course they would somehow somewhere sneak a bit of fun and little romance, all reaching a certain level since Chloe did not want to get fired over kissing on the job. But it all seemed to be working just fine until the precinct had to go under some upgrading. The city had started remodeling their structures and one of the biggest requests for a long time was the police department. They wanted new doors, new windows, new painting jobs, etc. This meant that on duty cops had to re-locate to continue their daily duties while detectives could take vacations until further notice. This meant Chloe and Lucifer had a lot of time to spare until a murder occurred.

Obviously Lucifer's first thought was to take the Detective to a nice hotel somewhere in Rome or to a Cruise ship, it not really making a dent on his bank account. Chloe's idea of vacation meant something entirely different though. To her this meant time she could spend with her daughter, which to her was golden, precious time. Lucifer didn't really complain, actually. Since he had gotten used to Chloe's, as he calls her, offspring. Once they were done filling the day's paperwork, they were on their way to Chloe's home.

It is important to note that even though Lucifer and Chloe are indeed in a relationship, they still hadn't done the whole moving in step. So usually Lucifer would hang out at Chloe's, maybe sometimes sleep in, but mostly just hang out and then head home. Luckily for them, Trixie's school had permitted their students an entire week for school break. That was enough for Chloe. To her this meant an entire week where she'll be 24/7 with her daughter and also Lucifer will get time to bond with Trixie, which to her sounded as adorable as it will seems. 

First day off was simple, the couple basically just adjusted to the fact that they didn't have to wake up super early to go to work and having a family breakfast and lunch. They spent the day in, wanting to chill for one day. Not only because being a full on Detective is tiring but going to school and studying is also tiring. So it was sort of a deal the adults and the child had to just relax the first day.

The second day though was the fun day. Chloe had planned to go out to a mall, not really to shop but just to bond together in public. Maybe eat some ice cream on the way. Lucifer, though, had other plans. As you know, he is one for surprises, so he had a little something up his sleeve. Which, surprisingly enough for him, it wasn't sex related nor just for Chloe. This, gift in a way, was for both ladies.

They arrived at the nearest mall and went inside, Trixie went crazy, running around and pointing at everything colorful and interesting. Chloe, like the mother she was, kept calling after her but giving up, just letting her child have fun. Lucifer would just hold Chloe's hand and stare at her fondly as she stared at her child almost run into someone. "Say sorry, babe!" Chloe called out and smiled when she heard her daughter apologize to the old couple who clearly weren't really bothered by the happy child.

Trixie obviously made Lucifer and Chloe enter the toy store, gasping at all the cool things and cool games she encountered. Lucifer making a mental note on the things he could buy the small urchin as a gift later. Chloe obviously caught on saying "Don't even think about it" which Lucifer replied with "Oh, she still believes in the old man, doesn't she? She will never know it was me" in a smug way. Chloe could only chuckle and do her famous eye rolls.

Trixie moments later came back, swinging a lightsaber at the two "Encore!!" Said the small teen. Lucifer let go of Chloe's hand just to fake being cornered "Oh no, please ma'am, do have mercy!" He said, making Trixie laugh "I will! But only because you asked nicely!" Said the kid. Chloe laughed at the two and lowered Trixie's light blade a bit "Ok honey, put that back now" she said nicely and Trixie obliged.

The rest of their small mall adventures was pretty much the same, Trixie kept seeing things she liked, tried to touch them, Chloe would ask her to be careful, Lucifer would encourage her to touch and so on. Later on the family was hungry. Chloe was starting to get a bit moody and Trixie was obviously off. She wasn't running anymore, just walking alongside the two adults. Lucifer thought this was the perfect opportunity to strike with his surprise. "So... girls. Are you hungry?" He asked, it being a rhetorical question more than a serious one. Trixie groaned dramatically and almost got on her knees "Yeeesss, please lets gets some food. Can we get some food?" She asked, looking at her Mother while she thought about it. "Sure, monkey." She started, replying to her daughter "But nothing expensive" she ended, now looking at Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled and nodded "Of course, I have just the thing" he said. Lucifer lead them outside the mall, Trixie started to get too tired to walk, which lead to Lucifer carrying her on his back. Chloe was a bit skeptical about Lucifer's idea, hoping this didn't have anything to do with going to a club or a bar or even worst, a hooters.

"Where are we going, Lucifer?" Chloe asked, being a bit protective over Trixie. "It'll be fine, Detective, trust me" he said, which Chloe replied quickly "Please, call me Chloe now that we're not working" which made Lucifer smile "Alright. Chloe."

Now that they had reached the place, Chloe smiled, not really expecting this at all. Lucifer had taken the two to an entire field filled with food trucks. The place even had some small park areas for children to play in. Luckily for the two, while Trixie was on Lucifer's back, she took a small nap which recharged her energies just enough for her to be up and running again. The couple found a table for everyone and Lucifer took Trixie to her chosen food truck. This let Chloe stay behind and just watch the two laughing and enjoying their time while the sun set.

As they came back, Lucifer couldn't help but stare at Chloe's beautiful angelic self as the sunset's light gleamed on her, making every feature just a bit more satisfying to the eye. Saying these two are in love was an understatement.

Lucifer had bought something for everyone now and they ate in peace, just staring at each other or around the place. "Lucifer, this is a beautiful place, thank you" Chloe said, looking at Lucifer ever-so lovingly. "No worries, Chloe. I knew this was just the place when I saw it days ago" he said, relaxing as he spoke. "It was quite a walk, though!" Trixie commented, laughing when she did. "Oh come, you barely walked." Lucifer replied which made Trixie laugh more "Ok babe, lets not eat with our mouths open" Chloe called, laughing softly along with Trixie.

The evening went by and now they were on their way back to the parking lot to finally go back home. Chloe was satisfied with todays journey and Lucifer was happy that for once in his life, he finally felt comfortable and safe around people he loves. He finally got to feel what being relaxed and unbothered by anything was, not wanting to fight anyone or get into any types of arguments whatsoever. Just a calming day filled with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept smiling as I wrote and re read this. This shit is TOO SOFT. I love me some soft deckerstar. What did you guys think? Let me know!


End file.
